


I Know Her Love is True (but it’s so Damn Easy Making Love to You)

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cheating, Difference between Love and In Love, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, James Loves Q, Jen is R, Lots of it, M/M, Q and R are married, Telling the truth, lots of cheating, lots of guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is married to R, but it's James he runs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Her Love is True (but it’s so Damn Easy Making Love to You)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because Bryan Adams is the only person known in the world to make cheating sound loving and acceptable. (It really isn't though, seriously.)  
> Music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgYbiWQztPw

I Know Her Love is True (but it’s so Damn Easy Making Love to You)

 

“James…” Q sighed, wrapping his arms around the agent, pulling him close, burring his face against his shoulder.

“Sh, I’m here, you’re alright.” James promised, pulling Q tightly against his chest. “You’re alright,” James soothed, keeping him close.

“I’m sorry… I know I shouldn’t—”

“It’s alright, love. It’s alright, Gabriel.” James promised, pressing Q against the wall and kissing him senseless, ignoring—as always—the ring on Q’s hand as he intertwined their fingers. James had once told Vesper that she wasn’t his type because she was single…apparently he hadn’t lied. The one person he loved more than anything in the world was married.

“I lost them…it was my—”

“Sh, sh…it wasn’t you’re fault, darling… My love it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t you, Gabriel. Sometimes shit happens.” James whispered running a hand down Q’s spine and one through his hair.

“I can’t—I should have—I need—”

“Sh, love, I’ll take care of you.” James promised, pulling Q closer.

800Q8

Q curled closer to James warm, satiated, and feeling loved as James ran his hand through his curls comfortingly. Q snuggled closer, pressing as much of his skin against James’ bare skin as he could. He tangled his free hand with James’ and then opened his eyes. The golden loop on his left hand was suddenly heavier than all the world.

Gabriel had known Jennifer since he was a kid, they’d always loved each other, since the beginning. They worked perfectly together, they got along…everything was just so easy with her. Then Gabriel and Jennifer had both been hired in to MI6, both slowly worked into becoming Q and R. Even before then they’d been married. The ring had been on Q’s finger for ten years.

There was nothing wrong with her. Q loved her…but he wasn’t _in love_ with her. He hadn’t known what _in love_ was until he’d met James. Love was easy, being _in love_ hurt and caused anger and caused sparks and was blissful and joyful and painful and beautiful all at once. Q had fallen in love with James before he’d known it had happened and had ended up in James’ bed.

He swore it would never happen again. He’d never hurt Jennifer like that, never betray her again…

It kept happening.

Being in love made it so damn easy to do stupid, hurtful things…just because they made you feel wonderful.

Q knew it wasn’t fair, not to Jennifer…and not to James. James deserved all of his love and Jennifer deserved the truth and someone who was as in love with her as James and Q were with each other.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Q whispered. James froze. He didn’t want to lose Q, but he knew Q would have to choose. He knew Q hurt every time they did this…but James couldn’t stop it, he needed Q, he craved him… James hated that it hurt him. “I can’t keep lying to her, James. I have to tell her the truth…break it off… I can’t stand lying anymore…and I can’t keep hurting you like this.”

There wasn’t anything for James to say…he simply started to pet Q’s head again and he squeezed Q’s hand tightly.

“I don’t know how to tell her.”

“We’ll think of something. You and I both got into this, we’ll figure it out.”

“She’s my wife.”

“And I love you… I promise I’ll be there for you… I’ll find some way to help you.” James promised.

“I can’t live a lie anymore.”

“Says a man with a career in espionage.”

“It’s one thing to lie to people and another to lie to people you love.” Q commented.

“We’ll figure it out, love, I promise.” James could feel the tears, but he didn’t comment. “Get some sleep, you’ve had a long day.”

“What time is it?”

“Three. You have time for a decent nap and time to get back to work before everyone disappears.”

“Hold me?” The “even though I am an awful human being who’s shit and hurts everyone he loves” went unsaid, but James had heard Q degrade himself a million times, he knew the tone and all it implied.

“Always.” The “I don’t give a fuck, I love you, and you don’t hurt everyone” was unsaid, but Q knew what James meant.

They’d stopped arguing about it…neither side ever won and the fight was always a rough one.

800Q8

When James had a problem and he couldn’t go to Q to get it solved, he went to Alec. “Hey, Alec…can I ask for some advice?”

“I was about to ask the same. You go first. What’s wrong?”

“I’m in love with someone.” Alec cracked a true grin.

“Good for you.”

“He’s married.”

“He?”

“Yes, he.”

“Okay, no judging.”

“We’ve been having an affair for a few months and it’s tearing him apart and I don’t know what to do. We need to tell his wife but…we don’t know how to tell her. He loves her and has for a long time but he isn’t _in love_ with her. We love each other and it kills him to lie about it… I just don’t know what to do.”

“Is it Q?” Alec asked suddenly.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

800Q8

“Jennifer? Can we talk?” Q asked.

“It’s Jen, how many times do I have to tell you that?” R sighed, following Q. Q was a little shocked that both James and Alec were in the room. Jen’s eyes widened and she looked at Q. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to tell you something and I don’t know how to say it—”

“Q’s having an affair with James.” Alec said bluntly.

“Alec!” Q protested.

“To be fair R’s having an affair with Alec.” James said, just as bluntly.

“Wait, what?” Q asked.

“I never wanted to hurt you…but I’m not in love with you. You’re brilliant, but…I’m not in love with you, I don’t think I ever have been.”

“Same here.”

“I’m in love with Alec.”

“I’m in love with James.”

“They are far too rational. I was hoping for a fistfight. Jen’s sexy when she’s angry.” Alec winked at James. James glared at him. Q had been hurting over this for months, it wasn’t a laughing matter.

“Well, um…”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry too. I do love you.”

“Love you too, never going to change.” Jen smiled gently. “Well, we’re both liars and awful people.”

“Agreed.”

“At least the price of gold is up, right?” Jen teased.

“Yeah…” Q sighed. Jen hugged him before pulling away and slapping him. “What was that for?”

“You cheated on me. When am I going to have the chance to slap someone for cheating on me?” Jen shrugged.

“Every time Alec goes on a mission.”

“Hey!” Alec protested.

“Technically not cheating, it’s his job.” Jen sighed.

“Do I get to slap you?”

“I’m a girl, can’t hit a girl.”

“You’re half-shark. You don’t count.”

“You wouldn’t hit me.” Jen smiled. “Well, I hope you two are happy.”

“I hope you two are as well.”

“I’ll handle the paperwork?”

“Thanks Jennifer.”

“It’s Jen.”

“You’ll always be Jennifer to me.” Q shrugged.

“Well, I thought I was going have to admit to some great sin, but turns out we were both…drifting.”

“Well, to be fair, can’t help who you fall in love with.”

Alec sighed. “I was hoping there would be more blood.”

“Together we have an IQ over four-hundred,” Jen commented, “we solve things rationally…that’s why emotions fuck us up so badly. So, who gets the flat?”

“You can have it… James’ is bigger and Alec’s smaller.”

“Fair enough. Should I be a pain in the ass just to spite you?”

“I wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“It might be fun though.”

“For who?”

“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
